MeLaan
Summary MeLaan is a supporting character in Era 2 of the Mistborn series. She was originally the Kandra that gave Waxillium his Hemalurgic earring years in his past. She meets Wax much later as he attends Lady ZoBell's party to gather information on the plans of the Set, where she would join him and his friends on the investigation of the Set that would eventually lead to the discovery of the Bands of Mourning. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher Name: MeLaan (Kandra name), Milan (Alias) Origin: Mistborn Gender: Often referred to as female, although Kandra can change gender on a whim mentally and physically Age: Hundreds of years (Was alive during the events of the first trilogy) Classification: Kandra, Former agent of The Lord Ruler, Agent of Harmony Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting and Body Control (A Kandra's entire body is a mass of flesh they can manipulate at will, as well as shape into different animals such as humans if they have access to bones), Expert Infiltrator and Impersonator, Trained in numerous weapons over centuries, Absorption of bones (She can integrate them into her body to impersonate whoever they belonged to), Regeneration (High-Mid, can survive large portions of her body falling apart/off and reconstituting herself) Attack Potency: Wall level, likely higher (Kandra can shape-shift into animals and Koloss much stronger than the average human. Physically stronger than Wax and Wayne, who can harm Pewterarms with their attacks) Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman with shapeshifting (Faster than any human normally. Can shape-shift into animals that can move this fast) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Held up a boulder larger than her in size to allow her companions to pass through a trap) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, likely higher (Withstood going through an entire trapped passageway for several minutes while only breaking a few bones. This included falling great heights and having boulders dropped on and rolled over her) Stamina: Superhuman at the very least. Going through the passageway of traps annoyed her more than it exhausted her, only crippling her due to several broken bones. Kandra don't physically tire at the same rate humans do. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: She can pull back flesh on one of her hands to reveal a hidden sword Intelligence: Above Average (Although she's considered young among Kandra, she has hundreds of years of experience in espionage and impersonation, acting as an agent of Harmony) Weaknesses: Having her hemalurgic spikes removed causes her to lose her capacity to reason and turns her into a mindless Mistwraith. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kandra Physiology: MeLaan is a Kandra, an immortal hemalurgic construct which takes the form of a mass of flesh that can attach to bones and replicate the animal/human they originally belonged to. While this process typically takes days, experienced Kandra such as her and TenSoon can do it in under a minute. Kandra are also biologically immortal, and can regenerate from gunshot wounds to the head, as well as being blasted apart. It was previously thought that Kandra were impossible to properly kill, however several discovered a method to commit suicide, and removing their hemalurgic spikes will return them to their original Mistwraith forms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 9 Category:The Cosmere Category:Mistborn